


A Daughter Like Mulan

by writergirl3005



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: For most of her life, the phrase 'a daughter like Mulan' was an insult. And now things have changed, and Mulan is unsure of how to react to this.
Relationships: Fa Mulan & Mushu (Disney)
Kudos: 68





	A Daughter Like Mulan

"Why couldn't you be more like Mulan?" a mother shouted at her child. "She risked everything - even her life and her honour to save her father's life! And you can't even show me basic respect! I wish I had a daughter like Mulan! Fa Zhou and Fa Li are very fortunate indeed!"

It was some time before Mulan got over her shock, but once she did, she quickly walked away from the marketplace, clutching the bag of provisions close to her chest. She needed to get back home as soon as possible.

The minute Mulan had put away the things she had bought, she made her way to the temple. Mushu was one of the few people she could talk to about this. The little dragon had become a close friend and a confidante to her, and she valued his insight.

She lit the incense sticks and prayed to the ancestors first. Crik-ee rang a little gong, and the statue of Mushu sprang to life.

"What do you need Mulan?" asked Mushu. "I'm ready to help you with anything that you need!"

"I need your advice on something Mushu," she said, sitting on the steps of the temple. Mushu sat down beside her.

"What is it Mulan? You know that you can tell me anything," said Mushu.

"They were talking about me in the marketplace," she confessed.

"Were people being nasty to you again Mulan?" asked Mushu. "Don't worry, I'll show them a thing or two, and then they'll know better than-"

"They weren't mean or nasty. I overheard a woman praising me, saying that she wished that she had a daughter like me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Mushu. "People know how wonderful you are now! Why are you so bothered about it?"

Mulan said nothing for a while; she needed to gather her thoughts first. Mushu patiently waited, knowing that Mulan would speak when she was ready.

"For most of my life, the phrase 'A daughter like Mulan' was no compliment," said Mulan eventually. "Most people used it as a way to show their children how not to behave. The fact that I am now considered a model of filial piety is - overwhelming."

She had known that she would be considered as such. The proclamation from the Emperor was sent all over China. Her natal village was one of the first to be informed. It had shocked her how quickly the people had changed their opinion of her. She hadn't expected things to change so fast, even with the words of the Son of Heaven.

It was just so hard to get used to the respect she commanded now, even though she was a woman. In fact, people listened to her as much as they listened to her father. 

"There's something else that's bothering you, isn't there?" asked Mushu.

"Yes, there is," said Mulan, running her palms up and down her knees. "I know that I did it to save my father, but I also did it so that I could prove that I was worthwhile. How could I be praised for such selfish actions?"

"It's because of the risk you took Mulan," explained Mushu. "If your actions were genuinely selfish, you wouldn't have risked so much in the first place. Your actions were brave, and you deserve the recognition that you get from them.

“And even if you wanted to prove yourself - it came from a place of love. You wanted to protect your father. You wanted him to be safe. And I think that is worthy of admiration.”

Mulan smiled. She did feel better after talking to Mushu. "Thank you, Mushu," she kissed the tip of his snout. She stood up and smoothed her clothes. "I have chores to attend to," she said. "Thank you for the advice Mushu."

The little dragon smiled at her. "I am here for you Mulan, anything that you need. All you have to do is ask."

He faded, and the dragon statue reappeared at its post.

Mulan was feeling better for now. But she also knew that it would take time for her to adjust to the new position that she had in the village now.

She was willing to wait to acclimate. 

Some things were worth waiting for.


End file.
